Portal To Home
by spyroXcynder115
Summary: It was five years after the war with Malefor where Spyro and Cynder are now finally happy together. And, they will have a family soon. But, as they say, "Curiosity killed the cat", Spyro wanted to see what life would be like in the future with a family. But to see this future showed him a new power that he never thought he had before...
1. Chapter 1:Accidental travel

**Hi guy's, hows it going? Well i'd like to say a happy thanksgiving to you all and a large apologies for my absence on my stories lately. School, work and moving. Im trying my best to get as much work into these stories as I can, but I will repay you with a new story. Its class work I have to do, but im changing it up a bit. Give me a review on you would react if Spyro came to you in the middle of the night? Give your honest reaction. So without further adieu, I present, Portal To Home.**

"Hey Spyro honey? Can you come here for a moment please, I have some great news for you." cinder said with a smile followed with a giggle.

"Alright alright. I'll be there in a moment." spyro replied rolling his eyes. It has been five years since Malefor's defeat and the end of the war. Spyro and Cynder were now mates for life, enjoying life as they know it. But now, Spyro is now going to see why Cynder was calling him. She looked very excited. He walked to her and stopped. "Yes?" he asked.

"Ok, um how should I say this?..Were going to have a family now." cynder smiled and nuzzled with spyro. Spyro was wide eyed and speechless. Slowly, a smile grew on his face and he nuzzled her back. "Y-your pregnant?"

"Mhm. Your going to be a daddy."

"Wow...T-that's amazing!" spyro said back away then jumping into the air with joy and flapping his wings. "Im going to be a dad!" he yelled out as he flew then let out a large wave of fire into the sky. Cynder laughed and flew up to him. "Ok ok, calm down purple boy. You always have a way of announcing things to the world."

"Sorry." spyro said blushing. The two held each other and embraced into a good long kiss. Spyro was happier then ever before now that he knows he's going to be a dad and Cynder is happy about being a mother. They love each other very much. But then they both heard some fluttering. They looked to see Sparxs with his arms crossed, "What is going on here? Hm?"

"Well Sparxs, how do you feel about being an uncle?" spyro asked.

"Being an uncle of kids could be the death of me if you don't watch them. Maybe, why you ask?" sparxs replied tiliting his head. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then back at Sparxs before falling silent. Sparxs thought for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Wait...your not serious are you?" he asked nervously. "Cause if this is getting me back for the stuff ive done then its not funny." Spyro and Cynder just smiled. Sparxs gasped and flew away back to the temple and inside, "Aaaaahhhhh!" he screamed. Spyro shook his head and followed after him, "Ill be back Cynder." Cynder nodded as he flew to get his brother. After about half an hour of talking and hang out time, Spyro and Sparxs were going to the great hall to meet up with the guardians. They soon got there but they were fast asleep. Spyro walked up to the pool of visions and looked into it. A purple dragon can hold many abilities that others cannot, and seeing visions of the past, present and future is one of them. "Psst, Spyro. Whacha looking at?" he asked.

"Im trying to see if my dreams will be true about our future family." spyro said looking closer. He suddenly fell into a type of trance as he stared into the pool but, the pool then it lights up with a bright blue color. Spyro was blinded and took a miss step forward into the water. "Agh! Whats going on?!" sparxs called out grabbing onto spyros horns. The light got brighter until there was nothing but white and silence. The same thing happened in a place that may seem so close to them was a place that was not fantasy, but modern technology and a new species. Humans. And one human was named Michael McMurray. He was a ordinary teen like everyone else, except he was weird in some ways. He loved reading, writing, drawing and hanging out with his friends. But one thing that he absolutely loved was, "Spyro", a game character that went on before he was born but ever since he was introduced to it, he loved it ever since. And that was me...It was a October thirtieth, my birthday. Siince I loved Spyro, I always wrote stories about him and then before I went to bed, I would always wish that he would come by at night and have a talk with me. It may have been a stupid wish but it was my wish. I was just finishing up another chapter of my Spyro story when I suddenly got Goosebumps and my hairs stood on end. I looked but got no idea why but then I started hearing something talk in my head. It was quiet so I couldn't make out what it was saying. I walked out putting my head out the door. "Mom, are you talking to me?" I asked.

"No." she yawned. "Im heading to be bed, you should too.' she said and left. I went back to my laptop and tuned it off. I got in bed and soon fell asleep after thinking about the Goosebumps and the voices in my head. It was strange but I pushed it aside and fell fast asleep. Hours past until I woke up due to the voices. They were getting louder, but still in not enough to make out. My attention was then drawn away by my dog that was barking outside. I sighed and grabbed my coat and went out back. "Rusty! Shut it!" I yelled quietly. He was barking at a small dog house in which he couldn't get in, but there was a small glow from it. I walked to it and pulled my dog away the slowly opened the top of house. I see what looks like a yellow glowing dragon fly. It slowly turned to me and waved, "Uh...H-hi..." it said. There was a silence then i yelled. "Aaaaahhhh!" and ran off back to the house but I ran into a what seemed like a wall. My dog yelped and ran away to hide. I groaned and sat up but stopped when I heard a low growl like breath. I slowly looked up to see the dragon fly land on the shoulder of a large purple dragon, yellow underbelly and orange wings. I was shaking when it spoke, "Ssh, its ok. Im not going to hurt you."

"S-spyro?..." I ask stuttering.

"Yes, and how do you know my name?" he asks tilting his head.

"Dude, I think he's out of it." sparxs said to spyro. Spyro nodded and I got up slowly turning around. I walked away but trip after fainting and fall to the ground. Characters from a game, Spyro and Sparxs had came to me in the middle of the night the day I make a wish that they would be here. Spyro was a lot larger then I thought and all I could do was faint like a girl. The Spyro of games and many fan stories had come to me and oonly me, but why?...


	2. Chapter 2:Pain of being away

"Dude, I think he's out of it." sparxs said to spyro. Spyro nodded and I got up slowly turning around. I walked away but trip after fainting and fall to the ground. Characters from a game, Spyro and Sparxs had came to me in the middle of the night the day I make a wish that they would be here. Spyro was a lot larger then I thought and all I could do was faint like a girl. The Spyro of games and many fan stories had come to me and oonly me, but why? After a couple minutes I finally come to and sit up holding my head, "Ow?...what did I hit?" I say rubbing my head.

"You hit me, then the ground." spyro said sitting down in front of me.

"Ah! S-spyro!? Is that really? you?" I ask in shock.

"Uh yeah, he's the real deal man." sparxs says butting in. Spyro gives a slight glare at him. "What?" I look at the two and take a couple deep breaths trying to take everything in. I look at Spyro and ask, "How are you here and why?"\

"I came here by accident. I was looking into this pool call- "The pool of visions?" I say cutting him off.

"Yes?..I looked into it because I wanted to see what my future was like with the family ill have wit- "Cynder!? Your with Cynder and married?" I cut off again feeling excited.

"Ok, yes and how do you know her? Who are you?" spyro said in reply getting on edge.

"My name is Michael McMurray. And how I know her is, actually let me rephrase that. I know your whole life so far. And what I mean by your life, I mean ever since you were an egg." I explained. Spyro looked at me confused and in disbelief. "Your...kidding right?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. I shake my head then walk away inside my house. He sits there trying to understand. "Spyro uh we need to go. This guy is a creep. If what he say's is true...then how can we trust him. I defiantly don't." sparxs said crossing his arms.

"Sparxs, where else would we go. We don't know this place and if he dose know us that much, we need to stay by him. Ok?" spyro replied. He nodded and I come back with my laptop and a couple of game disks. I show him the games, The Legend of Spyro A New Beginning and Dawn of The Dragon. Of course he gose wide eyed and gasps. Before he can speak, I tell him what they were and what it was about. So I confirm it by showing him some gameplay movie scenes from Dawn of The Dragon. After that, he backed away and gulped. "How...is it that all of you know of this?..Its like you were there watching us every step of the way."

"Like I said before. We don't know that you existed, let alone dragons or talking animals that carry weapons, or giant destroyers of the world. Here, in the world, all that dose not exist...Listen, im sorry for the sudden information but need to go to bed. I have school in the morning and I cant sleep in. Now, you can sleep just in that shed back there. It has plenty of space for you...Sorry." I finish.

"No, its ok. But thanks." spyro thanked and walked to the shed and laid down in it.

"And Sparxs, I have a job for you."

"Really? Whats that?" he asks. I raise up a lantern and open the door. "I need a night light or else I cant go to sleep." I say with a grin.

"Hey!" Me and Spyro laugh out loud and Sparxs flies in the shed. The laughter dies down and I walk away. "Night Spyro, Sparxs."

"Night." they both say. I head inside the house and to bed. I soon fall asleep after thinking about everything I had just experienced this past hour and a half. Spyro was real and everyone else from the game series. It was strange yet amazing. The next morning over in Spyro's world in Warfang, everyone had been searching for Spyro ever since he had disappeared all of a sudden. Cynder woke up in bed and opened her eyes to see nothing but an empty space where Spyro used to sleep. She got up and went to the mess hall to eat, but stopped as she saw the earth guardian Terrador walk up to her. "Cynder, how are you this morning?" he asked.

"Same as yesterday.." cynder sighed.

"Im sorry. But were trying. So, until any word, go on and eat. Ok?" terrador said and she nodded. She went on to eat and went on throughout her day. She helped out in trying to find Spyro, even looking at the places that haunted her dreams and her pasts. The battle where they fought Malefor, the well of souls, and the catacombs. She was exhausted from searching but she had to find him. She barely told him that she was pregnant yesterday and soon after, hes gone. Cynder landed on a hill in the valley of avalar. It was under a tree and it was the same one where Spyro proposed to her. She stares at the stream off water in front of her seeing her reflection. Ripples are created in the water from drops of tears that fall from Cynder's eyes. She then screams, crying in pain and sadness. She may have been looking for two days, but to her, two days feel like years. Spyro can feel her pain right now as he sleeps. It was agonizing...


	3. Chapter 3: Best morning ever

Cynder landed on a hill in the valley of avalar. It was under a tree and it was the same one where Spyro proposed to her. She stares at the stream off water in front of her seeing her reflection. Ripples are created in the water from drops of tears that fall from Cynder's eyes. She then screams, crying in pain and sadness. She may have been looking for two days, but to her, two days feel like years. Spyro can feel her pain right now as he sleeps. It was agonizing. Morning rose in my world and I woke with a deep yawn, stretching my arms. I see the shed outside my window and remember that the real, Spyro and Sparxs came to me. My wish came true. After a couple minute of getting dressed, I head outside and knock on the shed. "Spyro, you awake?"

"Yeah, come on in." he replies. I walk in and sit down on a chair. "Hey Spyro, I need you to stay here at the house. I need to go to a club meeting. My mother will be gone for her job so you can move about...Just don't let anyone see you." I explain.

"Alright, but how far is this club meeting?" spyro says getting up and walking out.

"Uh-oh. Your in for it." sparxs says with a slight grin on his face. I look at Sparxs then to Spyro and back to Sparxs again. "Hey, in any time you say that I know something bad happens or something weird happens. What do you mean this time?" I ask nervously. Spyro laughs a bit and then he lays down, lifting his left wing. I look and my eyes widen. "Oh no no no. I am not a fan of heights...And besides, someone will see you." I say.

"Oh don't worry. It will be fine now come on." spyro said and smiled. I gulp and walk to him then carefully getting on his back. I gently rubbed my hands along the bottom of his neck and sides. It felt strange being on the bare back of a dragon but, it was awesome and got me excited. I rubbed a bit more then I stopped hearing Spyro groan with a small bit of muffled laughter. "Oh, sorry." I apologize.

"Its ok. Cynder always rubbed her claws along there and every time, I couldn't do nothing about it." spyro said smiling, then turned his head and winked. I tried not to smile as I knew what he meant and blushed tried not to think about her. Spyro suddenly got up on his feet and opened his wings up. Sparxs flew up in the air and waited for us. "Hang on." spyro said.

"To what?" I ask but yell out as spyro suddenly jumps into the air and flaps his wings. I reach forward and grab onto his neck closing my eyes as he goes higher into the sky. I yell, "Slow down! Stop!" Spyro dose so and pulls back and slowly glides through the air. He turns from side to side. "Ok, there. Now open your eyes." spyro says. I slowly open my eyes and then looks around. My eyes widen as I see were up in the clouds and I look down to see the city below. I gasp and a smile grows on my face. "Wow..T-this is amazing. You must be so lucky being a dragon...Being able to fly around like this."

"Well yeah. Its fun, but it also has its tough points." he says.

"Oh just like your landing at Dante's Freezer?" I laugh. He looks away and lowers his head. "Hey, I didn't know how to land. It was my first time flying!" he yells softly.

"Hey, I was joking. But the best flight you had must have been in Avalar huh?" I ask.

"Yeah it was. It was beautiful...Especially being with Cynder. Being chained together was the best thing that happened." he sighs.

"Oh hey Spyro, we should be dropping off down here." points to the ground below us. "And id like to try something now were up here." I say.

"Ok, and whats that." spyro asks but his eyes widen has I stand up carefully then dive off his back and freefall to the ground. "YEEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" I yell. Spyro rolls his eyes then dives after me. He soon catches up with me and dive next to me. I always wanted to go skydiving but this was incredible. Falling out of the sky with a dragon. I do all these different flips and tricks but I see the ground closing in on us. Spyro dose too so, he gently grabs my legs and opens his wings. He comes to a halt and I swing back and forth dangling like a rag doll. I almost threw up. Soon, we land on the roof of my school building and I drop from Spyros grip. "Oof!"

"That's what you get for doing a stupid thing like that." spyro says. I get up dusting myself off and stretch out. "Yeah, sorry. Ok ill be seeing you later ok? Just go back the way we came. Remember the clock I showed you, my mom gets off at 4:00 so get ready to hide, but ill be home by then." I finish. Spyro nods and without another word, he takes off into the sky flying away. I smile like a retard having the experience of riding a dragon on its back and skydiving all in one quick morning. You don't get to do that everyday ill tell you that much. I climb down from the roof into the school courtyard and into the building. I head into my Creative writing class to see my friends and teacher there. Some of them laughed at the goofy smile I had on my face and I didn't know I was smiling. "Michael you ok? You look like you had a great morning." my teacher mrs. h said.

"Well Mrs. H, I did have the best morning of my life." reply with a chuckle. But sadly, the same didn't go for Cynder. She woke up again seeing an empty space next to her. She sighed and was about to go back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said Walked in was her friend Ember with her two little hatchlings on her back. "Come on sleepy head. You need to stay up ok? Cant stay in bed forever."

"Watch me.." cynder said in defiance and pulled the covers back over her. Ember sighed and sat in bed next to her, letting the little ones slide off. One was a boy named Inferno, he looked a lot like his father but still had some of his mothers looks here and there. He had orange scales, yellow underbelly and dark red markings on his back. The other was named Fira, a female. She had her mothers body built but was red in scale color and orange underbelly. "Go wake Aunt Cynder up ok? Go on?" ember said nudging the two with her nose. The two hatchlings giggled and ran then jumped on Cynder. Cynder started laughing and played along with them. Even if Spyro was gone, she had her nieces to cheer her up.


End file.
